Bomb Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Bomb Towers bombard nearby ground troops and go up in a big BOOM when destroyed! Melee units best stand clear!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Bomb Tower is a Defensive Building unlocked at Town Hall level 8. **It throws bombs at ground troops, dealing splash damage similarly to the Wizard Tower. However, unlike the Wizard Tower, it cannot attack air units. **When its health is reduced to zero, the bomb underneath the tower will be primed, and will explode shortly after, dealing splash damage to all ground units, similar to a Giant Bomb. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Place it where hordes of ground troops are to be expected. You can protect Air Defenses with a Bomb Tower; the two defenses complement each other, as they cover each other's weaknesses; the Bomb Tower can deal with ground troops while the Air Defense deals with air troops. **It can be also used in place of the Wizard Tower to complement a Mortar if Wizard Towers are needed elsewhere in the base. Again, it is capable of covering most of the Mortar's blind spot, but only if they are placed next to each other. *'Offensive Strategy' **Air troops are totally immune to the bomb tower. All air strategies will be almost unaffected by the Bomb Tower. ***As the Bomb Tower is a defensive building, it will still be capable of funneling Balloons (and Lava Hounds if there are no Air Defenses remaining), and can possibly make them move away from your desired target, or into traps. **If the Bomb Tower of an enemy's base is exposed, a small number of troops can be used to take it out (due to its low hit-points). This will reduce the amount of damage inflicted to your overall army as a result of its damage and explosion. **To avoid having the majority of your attacking force being caught within the radius of its resulting explosion, consider deploying a tank unit (Giant or Golem) to soak up the damage. **Be on a look-out for empty 4x2 spaces near Bomb Towers. It may indicate the presence of double Giant Bombs, which--combined with the bomb tower's explosion--will wreck havoc on hog-based armies. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Bomb Tower undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 4 and 5. ***When initially constructed, the Bomb Tower appears as a wooden platform supported by a wooden lattice. The pillars are all reinforced with a dark gray spiked metal base, as well as wooden guards with iron spikes protecting each base, in addition to golden chains on each pillar. The wooden platform is guarded on all sides with battlements, and there are four bombs resembling that of the level 1 and 2 Bomb on top of the tower. There is also a large bomb, resembling that of the level 1 and 2 Bomb, placed underneath the tower. ***At level 2, the wooden guards gain a steel plating on their perimeters. In addition to that, the walls of the battlements atop the tower are made of stone, but still retain their wooden corners. ***At level 3, the Bomb Tower gains a major overhaul. The corner guards are now made entirely of metal. The battlements have expanded, now covering the entirety of the platform, and are now made of dark gray metal with marble corners braced with brass plating. The gaps between the corner guards are now filled with skulls completing the perimeter. All the bombs on and under the tower are now golden, resembling those used by the level 5 Wall Breaker and level 5-6 Balloon. The black color theme and the skull indicate that this level is unlocked at Town Hall level 9. ***At level 4, the spikes on the corner guards are now golden, and now are more numerous than the ones found on the level 3 Bomb Tower. In addition to that, the battlements are now red, with golden linings. The bombs used all resemble the level 5 and 6 Bomb. The red color theme and the lava at the bottom indicate that this level is unlocked at Town Hall level 10. ***At level 5, the corner guards are now golden with large golden spikes. The battlements are now white with golden linings, and the lava at the bottom becomes yellow, which indicate that this level is unlocked at Town Hall level 11. ---- *'Trivia' **The Bomb Tower was introduced as part of the October 2016 update. **With a range of 6 tiles, it is the defensive building with the shortest range in the game. **The Bomb Tower is the only building to be inspired by a building in Clash Royale. ***Its death damage could be inspired by the Giant Skeleton in Clash Royale. **The unit in the Bomb Tower resembles a Wall Breaker wearing an aviator helmet. **The Bomb Tower is one of two defenses that does not have distinct sound effects, the other being the Eagle Artillery. When tapped, it uses the Mortar's sound effect. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses